


Sick Lil Demon

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fever, Gen, Other, SOL AU, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Bendy is sick with a fever, and Henry and Allison take care of him.





	Sick Lil Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in one of the many things I wanted to write. So my mom was sick a few months ago and this idea just came into my head. She's feeling better now ^^. 
> 
> Enjoy the story

“Linda! Henry!” Boris yelled. The adults and adult toons looked up stairs seeing Boris worried. The wolf ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. “SomethingiswrongwithBendyandIneedyourhelp…” He blabbered. 

“Boris! Boris!” Henry reassured. “What’s wrong with Bendy? Tell me slowly.” 

The wolf took a deep breath and started to calm down. “Something is wrong with Bendy.” Henry and Linda looked at each other in worry, making the former animator head upstairs to the toons room.

Alice sat next to Bendy, who was groaning, turning back and forth in bed. The angel was worried for the little demon giving him rubs between his horns. The door to the room quickly opened and Alice looked up to see Henry and Boris in a state of worry. 

Henry ran to Bendy, out of everyone in the room Henry was worried most of all. “Bendy! Are you okay?” Henry asked. 

Bendy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the creator. “H-Henry?” He asked before coughing. 

Henry hushed and rubbed the demon’s forehead. “Its okay. Its okay.” He soothed. His hand started to feel warm with the touch. Henry removed his hand and shook and blew on it to cool it off. “You’re burning up.”

“When we woke up! Bendy started coughing, feeling hot and we don’t know what to do!” Boris whined. Henry pets the wolf hoping to calm him down. The wolf lifted his ears looking at his father.

“Boris you did the right thing.” Henry consoled. 

Boris wasn’t quit sure about that. Sure he told Henry something is wrong with Bendy, but was it the right thing? He was worried to hear anything bad that could happen to his buddy. “Is Bendy going to be alright, though?” 

Henry nodded. “Bendy has a fever.” 

“What’s a fever?” Alice asked. “Is it something bad?”

“Not too bad, but it means Bendy is sick his body is warmer then usual. He’ll get better soon. He just needs plenty of rest.” Henry explained.

“How did he get it?” Boris asked. “Are we going to get it next?” He was worried about getting a fever. 

Henry chuckled. “You two will be okay. Just don’t get too close to Bendy for the time being.” Alice and Boris stepped away from the demon. “As for how he got it? Maybe because someone,” he glared, “forgot to wear a sweater.”

“Its not my…” Bendy stopped to cough, “fault.” Henry’s glare turned into a soft smile and rubbed between his horns.

“I’m not too mad, Bendy.” Henry whispered. Bendy gave a small smile before letting out a loud cough. Henry fluffed Bendy’s pillow and pulled the blanket close to him. “There. Just rest up.” Bendy smiled closing his eyes and falling asleep. “Come on you two, its breakfast time.”

Bendy woke up a couple hours feeling dizzy. Bendy looked around the room, and saw Boris or Alice wasn’t there. He looked at the clock and saw it was 12 in the afternoon. Bendy groaned and lied back down in bed. Being sick was the worse; there was nothing in his room for him to do then just lie down in bed. 

The door to the toons room opened and Henry, Allison and Tom came in. Allison and Tom were caring a small TV, while Henry was carrying a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese. 

“We thought you would be board when you’re sick, so Mrs. Linda wanted us to give this to you.” Allison explained putting down the TV on top of the drawer. 

“And Linda made you some tomato soup.” Henry added. He pulled a chair towards Bendy’s bed and sat down feeding Bendy the soup. Bendy took little sips of the soup, and a bite of his sandwich.

“Thanks Henry.” Bendy thanked weekly. 

“Anytime.” Henry replied. He kept on feeding Bendy his soup and sandwich. Allison turned on the TV to a cartoon channel and left Henry and Bendy alone. Just as Tom was about to leave, he gave a smile to the toon and his creator. After finishing his food, Bendy felt tired and was ready to go back to sleep. “Don’t fall asleep yet bud.” Henry said he left the room leaving the demon confused. A minute later, Henry came back with a spoon and a bottle. 

“What’s that?” Bendy asked.

“Medicine.” Henry answered pouring a red liquid in a spoon. “Here.” Bendy gulped seeing the red liquid on the spoon. He was nervous of what it would taste like, or if he’ll live after taking it. 

Taking another gulp Bendy put the medicine in his mouth. He shivered over the taste, and once he swallowed it he gave a shiver. “What was that?” He asked in a raspy voice.  
“Strawberry flavor.” 

“It didn’t even taste like strawberry!” Bendy spat. Henry chuckled rubbing the demon again. He laid the demon down in bed, and left the room. “Henry!” Bendy called out. Henry peaked his head from the door. “Could you, stay with me?” He asked.

Henry smiled and came back in the room. “Of course bud. Anything for you.” He consoled. Henry sat down on the chair keeping an eye on the demon. Bendy smiled and slowly drifted off asleep. 

The following day, Bendy was still sick as much as Henry wanted to be there for the little devil he had a delivery of a drawing someone commissioned him then its off to work at the art school he taught. 

“Henry is it alright to skip school today to keep an eye on Bendy?” Alice asked. 

Henry sighed putting a hand on the angel’s shoulder. “Alice, Bendy will be fine. You don’t need to skip school.” He reassured. 

Alice looked upstairs where her room was and sighed. She put on her backpack and went out the door. “Just incase Bendy needs me you can pick me up! There’s nothing special today.” She mentioned before walking off to school.

Henry smiled giving a light chuckle to the angel. Henry was about to leave when, “Henry! Can I get some juice!?” Bendy yelled. Henry sighed putting everything down to get to the kitchen and grab the freshly squeezed orange juice Linda made. Henry wished Linda along with Boris didn’t have to head out to run errands today and would stay with Bendy. 

Henry quickly ran up the stairs and gave Bendy his juice. “Here you go buddy.” Bendy smiled and drank the juice. 

“Is that all you need?” Henry asked. Bendy nodded and quickly went back to bed. “Alright. Well I’m heading out for a bit so-“

“Wait!” Bendy cut him off. Henry frowned. “Could I get another juice?” He asked. Henry was confused, but shrugged heading back downstairs and pouring another glass of juice for Bendy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Henry was ready to leave the room before Bendy called him again.

“Henry! Can I get a PB and J sandwich?” Bendy asked. Henry groaned he needed to deliver this drawing and classes will be starting in an hour. Henry went back downstairs and made Bendy his PB and J sandwich. Henry walked back upstairs, but before he could go to Bendy’s room he took a peek at Allison’s room.

The angel was with Malice jut reading magazines, or in Malice’s case a book. Henry decided, “You two are in charge of Bendy!” He yelled before walking to Bendy’s room. The two angels looked up from their reading material and looked at each other.

“Is that all?” Henry asked. Bendy nodded thank god! Henry stood there waiting for Bendy to lie back down and get his rest. Henry waited for a few minutes and once Bendy was asleep he quietly left the house and headed off to work.

A bit later, Allison went to check up on Bendy who was still asleep. Which was good so he wouldn’t complain about Henry not being there. “Why do we need to do this?” Malice asked. 

“For Henry.” Allison replied. Malice rolled her eyes and the two angels saw the demon turning back and forth, ink dripping a bit. Bendy gave out little groans as his stomach was in pain. 

“He’s okay. Let’s go.” Malice reassured trying to leave the room. Allison grabbed Malice’s shoulder preventing her from leaving. Malice groaned, “what!” 

“We need to keep an eye on him!” Allison spat back. Malice groaned.

“Fine.”

The angels kept an eye on Bendy, but when it started to get boring they turned on the TV, but kept it low so Bendy could get some rest. There wasn’t much on TV early this afternoon, but what were they supposed to do. Malice didn’t want to spend time in Bendy’s room and walked off to continue reading her book. Allison didn’t mind Bendy was still asleep.

Once Malice got to her room she fetched her book and started to read ignoring Tom was lying down on bed. 

Bendy started to wake up, sniffling. Allison turned and smiled at the little devil darling. “Hi Bendy, how are you feeling?” She asked. 

“Still dizzy.” He groaned. “Where’s Henry?” 

“He went to work. Don’t worry Linda and Boris will be home soon.” Allison reassured the demon.

Bendy wasn’t having any of it he looked around the room and got out of bed to look for Henry. However, his legs wobbled causing him to fall. Allison carried the demon and put him back to bed. “I need Henry! I need him!” Bendy cried getting into a coughing fit. 

Allison messaged the demon’s back calming him down and the cough being less severe. Bendy breathed heavily, “Bendy please calm down.” Allison whispered. Bendy sighed. He faced the good angel, inky tears falling on his face. Allison felt bad for the demon and pulled him into a hug. “Henry will be home soon. Just please, relax and get rest. Being like this won’t help you.” She soothed. 

Bendy slowly nodded and snuggled into the angel’s hug. Allison sighed and kept embracing the demon till he fell asleep. 

A few hours Henry came home early from work, and it was at the same time Linda and Boris came home. Henry came inside, and saw that nothing has changed. No ink flooding the house, nothing damage, everything was the same. He heard footsteps coming downstairs and saw it was Allison with a smile. 

“Bendy’s okay. He was upset when you weren’t here, but he’s nice and calm now. He’s asleep.” Allison explained. 

Henry sighed. “Thank you Allison.” He thanked. Allison smiled in reply. Henry went upstairs to check on Bendy and saw Allison was correct about Bendy being asleep. He sat down next to Bendy and rubbed his head, to his surprise his temperature went down. Bendy was still warm, but wasn’t boiling hot like yesterday or earlier this morning. 

Henry looked up and saw Boris, Linda and Allison checking on Bendy as well. “He’s going to be okay, by tomorrow.” He told them. Everyone gave a sigh, Bendy is going to be all right. 

By the next day, Henry was correct Bendy was feeling better. The demon felt wobbly, and stuffy but was okay. Henry decided to let Bendy take another day off from school so he can heal a little more. Henry made the little toon some Hot Chocolate and some toast with butter. 

“Thanks Henry.” He said in a low voice.

“You’re welcome bud.” Henry replied.


End file.
